


one lifetime

by ZARCV (Dreadvenant)



Series: disconnected [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadvenant/pseuds/ZARCV
Summary: she was there for rin.





	one lifetime

"Rin." The whispers fell from her lips as she embraced her only friend for the past three years. "Rin. _Rin_. This isn't like you at all."

  
Rin struggled under her embrace, trying to claw away at her arms. Ruri knew that there were eyes on the both of them - Rin's friend's eyes bore into her back and Kaito's gaze were leveled at her shoulders.

  
"Don't you remember, Rin?" She said, hot tears streaking down the side of her face. "We promised each other that when we escaped from Academia, we'd go home together."

  
Rin stopped struggling, breath heavy on her neck.

  
"Ruri?" She whispered, pulling away. Rin looked unsure. Lost. Like she was a lifetime away.

  
Ruri cried into Rin's shoulders, holding her closer. Not knowing what she'd have done if she'd lost her only friend after all those years.

  
"You worried me!" She said through her sobs.

  
Rin placed her hand on her head, voice as quiet and gentle as they'd always been.

  
"I'm sorry Ruri," she says with a thousand words on the tip of her tongue. "I love you."


End file.
